


The Friday-Night Lothario.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Friday-night Lothario is about to meet his match...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friday-Night Lothario.

**Title** : _ **The Friday-Night Lothario.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 360: Confidence.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ The Friday-night Lothario is about to meet his match...

 

__**The Friday-Night Lothario.**  
  


On weekend nights Severus Snape abandons his starchy professor persona and goes out seeking... sex.   
Love might have passed him by, but passion has always favoured him. He is a tempting, graceful creature. A Friday-night Lothario who promises untold pleasure with a single, sinful look. 

He is approaching tonight's conquest when Potter rudely interrupts him.  
“That's enough fooling around, Severus.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You'll beg alright, my love. You'll be screaming my name all night long...”

Severus scoffs:  
“I've never screamed _anyone's_ name.”

Potter's sexy confidence sets his blood ablaze.  
“I promise you'll scream mine, Severus. Tonight. Tomorrow. __Always.__..”

 


End file.
